Shatter Proof Heart
by CheeseyWonder221
Summary: Alexis and Jaden are starting to plan their lives together. T Will they be interupted by a higher force? Or will true love win out in the End? Part 2 of the Miss Inimisha Chronicles, AXJ aka AsukaXJuudai AlexisXJaden
1. Memory Storm: Orignally a Oneshot

Hi Again! I'm starting again with an angst romance. This is part of the Miss Inimisha Chronicals.Miss Inimisha and Ciel won't be introduced yet , just putting up her profile before I forget.

For This Story , You Need to Know: I treat D.A as a College , not a high school.

CheeseyWonder221 doesn't own YGOGX , only Miss Inimisha and Ciel.

* * *

Profile: 

Miss Yuna Inimisha ( I know… Change from my other Story. I thought this name was more appropriate)

Looks: Her hair is like Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2 , but Much longer. About 5.6 , and is rather skinny. Mainly wears scrunched up Capri's and rather daring tops.

Status: Has Boyfriend

Other Stuff: She has a great skill with knumchucks. Loves to help people. Very nice , but if you get her angry , I'd suggest running. Fast. Is a teacher at D.A. Is now the head of Slyper Red. She graduated herself from Obelisk the year before Jaden and co. came. Really likes to Party.

* * *

**Prolouge: Memory Storm: Shatterproof Heart**

Jaden Yuki was peacefully sleeping in his dorm.How he was is a mystery. It was violently storming outside. Suddenly , his PDA went off. He slowly rolled over and thought "Syrus , did you lock yourself in the bathroom again?" But his face lit up when he saw who IMed him. Alexis.

_Harpiellj235: Hey. Could you come to my dorm?_

He IMed her back.

_Nxtkingofgmesilwl: K. I'll be over._

He threw on his clothes as fast as possible. What did she want?

Jaden ran through the ice cold rain. He wondered what would be so important.

When he made it up the tree into her room , he saw he sitting on the ground , her head lowered. She looked deep into thought.

"Hey Alexis… What's Wrong?" he asked , in deep concern.

"I… Well..You See.." Then Alexis burst out into tears.

"Alright , What Happened. Start from the Beginning" Jaden said , picking her up and sitting her on the bed with him. Alexis wrapped herself around him , and eventually , after moving around , they were both lounging on her bed with Alexis's head on Jaden's Chest , and her arms still wrapped around him. The both slightly blushed at their position.

"Well, you see..."

FLASHBACK

"No, Mommy, don't leave us!" A young Alexis screamed, while grabbing her mom's skirt. It was storming outside.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but your father being a lawyer has your custody. He Rigged it. Baby, I want to take you away from him, but I Can't. I'm Sorry!" she cried, her face already soaked before she even opened the door.

"NO! MOMMY!" Alexis Screamed, bawling her head off.

"HEY! ARE YOU CRYING? DIDN"T I TELL YOU AND YOUR STUPID BROTHER NOT TO CRY, AND THERE WERE PUNISHMENTS?" Her father Bellowed, and quick footsteps were approaching.

"No, Daddy, you never said th-"

"Well Then, I did now! Your gonna get beat for it too!" and her father appeared.

Then Alexis Screamed even louder, her crying became more intense. It was unbearable.

END FLASHBACK

Alexis burst out into tears.

"Shh… It's ok….No one's going to hurt you now…" Jaden cooed, combing his fingers through her hair.

"But is this Ok That I'm holding you like this? Are you ok with me-"Jaden got cut off

"I feel… Safe in your arms. Like no one's gonna get me, ever..." Alexis said, gripping him tighter. Jaden Blushed.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Well, when I was 16 I ran away. I lived under bridges and such, but I still went to school. Eventually, I met up With Atticus, he ran away at 16 too. He had more money than me, and when he got accepted into Duel Academy, I Lived in his apartment. I got beat that time when he ran away." Alexis shuddered, gripping Jaden even more.

"But Yet, I got accepted here. I studied so hard, and I eventually started to Duel for Money, for practice. People challenged me, and that's how I made my cash. Lucky for Me, I got such high marks I Got a full Ride to the Academy. I then thought that from now on, my Heart was shatterproof. I cleaned up life before, and now I won't do it again." Alexis said, and then started to cry again.

"Lexi…I Love You…. I hate to see you like this. What Can I do?" He asked her, starting to get choked up him.

"Jaden… Just…. Let me love you back…I never...thought I would hear you say that" Alexis Looked up, and was staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

They leaned it until the space between them was gone. They kissed with so much love. Breaking apart, They Looked into each others eyes.

"Lets Stay Together, Itsomo" Alexis whispered, and they shared more kisses.

* * *

Alright, that prologue is done. This is going to be a long story… What do think of it? R and R Please! 


	2. Career Options

Hiya! I'm updating as soon as possible: But on With the Fic!

A Bit of Background Info (LOL! I put this in Club Amor Florience!): Jaden and Co. Are in the final year of the D.A. This is towards the end of the year, and Jaden and Alexis are still dating (This has been 3 years). Miss Yuna Inimisha is in her 2nd Year Teaching.

WARNING! I do not own Yu-gi-OH GX. I do own Miss Inimisha though. I'm PULLING A BRIAN JAQUES LATER!

* * *

**Shatter Proof Heart: Career Options.**

Alexis and Jaden were walking down the halls of the famous Duel Academy. Even though it may have seemed strange 3 years ago to see a Red jacket and a Blue uniform together, but it is rather common now. Now, to Crowler's disgust, People date other people from other dorms. Everyone is now integrated because Alexis and Jaden made a stand against this. Crowler had to perform the ritual today, like Always.

"Ciel Macmalion! He's one nice Obelisk, he's a great duelist!" Crowler pleaded with Alexis, begging her like he always did.

"What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yea, NO. I've got everything I want right here" Alexis said, squeezing Jadens Hand.

"Hey Crowler, Are you going to give me these students for Career Options or Not?"

"Ok… Fine… Very Well. Off You Go!" He said, scowling at Jaden's back. The threesome walked in to the small room.

"Whew. Crowler Always annoyed me too. Anyways, What are you twos' plans for the future?" She asked, grabbing a pad of paper with a strange emblem etched on it. The two knew exactly what it meant, but hey, they weren't telling anyone.

"Married and Maybe Have Children" Both chimed, turning a shade of Red at their joined answer.

"Married to Each Other, I'm guessing?" Miss Inimisha Smirked, watching the two turn an even deeper shade of red.

"I-I mean, that would be w-w-w-wonderful, b-but…" Alexis cut herself off.

"W-We both want to a-attend the Pro-league too!" Jaden changed the subject quickly. He wasn't ready to tell her. (A/N: Ooo! Which way is this story going to take, the angst or the Romance? You'll know the answer to this if you read the next words! STOP! I WILL GIVE TO SPACE TO PONDER THE POSSIBILITES!

Ok… Are You Done Now? Good. On to the funky-fresh story!)

Miss Inimisha Sighed. Jaden quite obviously was head over heels in love, just way to nervous to tell her. Wow. And Alexis…. Well, Lets just say I know what she dreams about at night.

'Geez, I know Jaden's an amazing duelist, but if he went to ask Alexis to Marry Him? He'd be passing out in a second. Poor Guy.' Miss Inimisha thought

"Well, you two are exceptional at dueling and the increase in your grades Jaden because of your lovely fiancé, you two could make it" Miss Inimisha smiled. She wanted to see their reaction.

"HEY! How'd you know about that?" Jaden Asked, Now the deepest shade of red possible.

"Wait…. You are seriously engaged?" Miss Inimisha's jaw dropped. She was kidding.

"W-Well… You see… He… um… dueled this guy, you see, for my hand and marriage, and well…. Won… so sorter…yea?" Alexis fumbled.

"Well… Jaden, you need to finally sh-"And then the bell rang. They two literally ran out of the room.

"Well, that was embarrassing….Alexis?" Jaden Looked Around. She wasn't standing next to him, instead, she was being proposed to!

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! Sorry, I had to do that… Well, that was the end of that Non-depressing chapter! Well, in like… hmm…in the 3rd Chapter, Things get depressing. For the moment, at least. This story will be approximately 6 chapters, not including the epilogue. So… All Together, about 8 chapters. YAY! Also , who saw where the Brian Jaques Was?


	3. I Won't Take No

Um... I"M SORRY.

My Thrid chapter was HORRIBLE, so I desided to re-write it. So, PLEASE DON"T HIT ME. I"M REWRITING PRONTO.

Preview:

Alexis Sighed at the crumpled heap of human she just slapped. Why did he ALWAYS stop her right when she was going with Jaden somewhere? And today they were going to have a picnic...

So, Yes, Watch out for it.


	4. I Won't Take No: Real Chappie

Alexis sighed at rolled her eyes at the pathetic heap of human on the floor. Not AGAIN. Jaden and her were to have a picnic that day!

"Oh, my dear Alexis, will you take part in a ceremony that will bond us for a lifetime?" asked a quite gorgeous boy with snow-white hair. He was on his knee, holding out a single rose.

"Never, Ciel. I'd rather be a stripper than marry you!"

The Boy named Ciel did an anime fall (while everybody sweatdropped, LOL!). This normal ritual went this way every day: He'd propose, she'd have a rejection. Every. Day. You'd think he'd learn by now, right?

Suddenly, a mysterious man entered the room. The room started to have a feel of darkness as the dark haired man strode across to Alexis. Tall, Lean, and uncut, he struck a strange pose. Her angered face changed from defiance to fear in less than 2 seconds flat. Jaden watched her face fall apart and grabbed her hand. Alexis regained her stance as the mystery man began to speak.

"Oh, Little Alexis! I haven't seen you in quite a few years! I finally found you after all these years!" The man said with a warm voice. Alexis's hand tighted on Jaden's.

"What is your business here, JAMES. Your presence isn't welcomed here by Atticus nor I. Please, Leave." Alexis's voice was a cold politeness. Normal people would have quaked. But not this James.

"Oh, Nice way to talk to your father! And, It'll get worse with THAT attitude. Why won't you marry Ciel?" James spat. Alexis's face broke. She knew what was coming.

Or, Maybe she didn't.

"Leave, James, Right now. You're hurting Lexi. And I DON"T let that happen on my watch. Alexis turned to get a better look at Jaden. Raw anger shone in Jaden's chocolate eyes and, despite Alexis's situation, she found him hot.

"What would you do about it, Punk?" James huffed out.

"Do you really want to know?"

James was blind to Jaden's sheer anger. What was this father's PROBLEM? James began to move forward when he felt a slick, rounded-off surface pressed against his throat.

"Sir, I want you OUT OF HERE. You are distressing some of my students and I WILL NOT stand for it. I will escort you to the boat. If you come back, my kun chucks will seek you out. Is this clear, or do you need another explanation?" Miss Inimisha spoke in a clear, strong voice. Her long hair whipped his head. James puffed out.

"You think I would let a lowly woman kick me out?" James dared.

James made a gurgling sound as the kun chucked pressed hard against his throat.

"Would you like to repeat that, SIR?" Miss Inimisha hissed out. James shook his head. She spat on his shoes.

Jaden looked to Alexis. "Lex, How 'bout our SS?" He asked, calm again. Alexis's face seemed to calm him almost instantly. Sort of what music does to me!

"Good Idea! Let's get out of here- I'm not very fond of our surroundings, No offence Miss Inimisha" Alexis said, grabbing Jaden's hand.

"None Taken. I was just going to take out the trash, anyways."

* * *

"Gorgeous" Alexis stated. The couple was currently residing at their SS, or Secret Spot. It was a secluded little area on the D.A. Island where you could watch the sandpipers hop through the sand and the waves crash mercilessly against the sand and the young scholars, unnoticed. Athe moment, Alexis and Jaden were tangled in a human mess with Alexis's head on Jaden's chest. 

"Are you talking about yourself or the view?" Jaden asked, looking down at her. She was the reason Jaden had ANY romantic capabilities with girls. He just acted obvious because he was (GASP!) romantically shy. How he asked her out, the world marvels at it to this day...

Alexis flushed a crimson and sighed. "I wish we could be like this forever." she stated from the heart. Jaden took a large intake of air. 5,4,3,2,1...

"We can." he said simply. Alexis's head shot up towards him.

"HUH?"

"Well, what I'm saying, is, well...Will you...ya know..Marry me?" Jaden looked straight into her eyes with a compassion that few have witnessed.

"YES! OF COURSE!" Alexis got on her knees and threw her arms around his neck. Judai's face broke out into a grin.

"Lex, I'm sorry I couldn't get you a ring, but, I thought this would be better so you could pick out your own". Jaden presented her something much better than a ring in Alexis's eyes.

A Lily.

* * *

Darkness falls upon a few figures. A table is lit with 2 men behind the table. In front, there is another male. He stands tall, almost like a twig. His face is covered by a black brimmed hat, but his blue lips move as he relays the message to the two others. 

"Oh, 2 Nin no Doumei Kuni, he has proposed. Would you like me to take action?"

Both men behind the table frowned. He had already? Maybe they would have to bump things up a bit, but it must be done tonight. Bonds must be broken as soon as possible.

"Yes. Bring her to the quarters when you have her. Do not cause an uproar, and do NOT harm her. We would like her in good condition for the events." One man spoke with a foreign, cold voice. The voice sent shivers down the blue lipped man's spine. Nonetheless, the blue man bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

I saved the A/N for last ). 

I'm extremely sorry for not posting! I have been very busy, and a lot of the authors and authoresses I came to know have left. I just figured that I would finish this one up, at least. This was supposed to be part of a triology, but, I'm not quite sure if I'll post it.

Also, Nin no Doumei Kuni means (in Japanese):2 man of same name country (literal form). I meant it to be "2 Allies".

Anyways, I apologize if it wasn't good enough! I will continue on! But, a few questions:

To Authors/Authoresses: Do you still reply to the reviews? I think I'm going to continue, but, if it is socially unacceptable now, I won't!

Hey, anyone out there that I reconigize? Hellooooooooo?

And, was this THAT bad?


End file.
